Solutions in healthcare (e.g., focused patient care, treatment, risk adjustment, and health improvement scenarios) often are based on inferences derived from studies of data describing healthcare attributes of patient populations. Typically, the inferences are limited by the data available for the studies (e.g., the number of covered lives and/or the number of data sources). Additionally, performing a study is both time and resource intensive.
Current methods for generating a study exhibit a plurality of problems that make current systems insufficient, ineffective and/or the like. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such methods have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.